


Friendsgiving

by lavenderpetals13651



Series: MPL Holiday fics [3]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), Midnight Poppyland
Genre: Established Relationship, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651
Summary: Poppy is hosting Thanksgiving this year.What will everyone bring?
Relationships: Eredene/Damian, Jacob/Meagan, Quincey Balthuman/Cordelia, Quincey Balthuman/Cordelia (Midnight Poppy Land)/Other(s), Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Series: MPL Holiday fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Friendsgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm craving ham and turkey. Tell me how you dress yours in the comments. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. Not beta read. Also I had to write this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.

Poppy made sure the turkey was expertly cooked and ready for the friendsgiving meal. She had prepared days earlier taking care to defrost and remove the bag of giblets in the middle. Then seasoning it perfectly with onion powder, garlic, rosemary, thyme, sage, salt and pepper. Poppy took her magnet meat thermometer off the fridge and stuck it in the bird. 

' _Perfect_ ' she thought to herself.

' _Everyone should be arriving soon_ ' she thought. Just then she heard a knock at her door. She quickly removed the bird from the oven and ran to open the door. 

"Tora! I'm so glad you came! Did you bring the rolls? " she asked. 

Tora in question raised his hand with a big bag of rolls in it. 

"Perfect" she said before standing on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Well don't forget about me." Said a voice from behind Tora. Out stepped Quincey from behind Toras broad back. 

"I brought several martinellis and pumpkin pie, raspberry creme pie, and orange cranberry pie." Quincey said lifting his reusable bags in response. "And sugar plum brought a platter of deviled eggs." Quincey stated. 

"Oh where is Cordelia?" Poppy asked.

"Oh her, Eredene and Jacob are chatting in the stairwell. I'm sure they'll be up in a minute." Quincey said. "Do you happen to know if the girl with Jacob is his girlfriend?" Quincey asked inquisitvively.

"Yes, that's Meagan, his girlfriend. " Poppy quickly answered, while taking the food from the two and putting it on the table. She then ushered in the two into the apartment. 

"Come on you guys!" Poppy shouted down the stairwell. Soon after everyone quickly filed in handing the food to Poppy. Jacob and his girlfriend brought casserole and sweet potatoes and marshmallow dishes. Eredene had brought gravy and cranberry sauce. 

"Wasn't Damian coming by the way Eredene?" Poppy asked about the missing boyfriend. 

"Oh he had to work unfortunately, but I'll bring him leftovers after. " Eredene said. 

Now that everyone had settled into their seats, poppy went to grab the bird and quickly placed it in front of Tora. 

"Would you do us the honor of carving the bird Tora?" Poppy asked. 

"Are yah sure I've certainly never done it before after all this is my first Thanksgiving bobby" Tora asked shocked.

"I know that's why you should!" She quickly handed him the knife and let him give it his all. Tora surprisingly made quick work of the bird making nice even slices. 

"You did amazing Tora!" Poppy said genuinely complimenting him. 

"It's nothin" Tora said with a slight blush. Everyone started to dig in with the occasional 'can you pass the _'. It took some time but everyone quickly became stuffed. 

"Why don't we list what we are thankful for?" Poppy suggested. 

"I'll start, I'm thankful to have such an amazing boyfriend and friends to share this friendsgiving with." Poppy said with a sweet smile. 

Eredene spoke up next "I'm thankful for an amazing best friend and wonderful company!" She said slinging an arm around Jacob who sat next to her. 

Jacob in a quiet nervous voice said "I'm thankful for the amazing food and my girlfriend of course. Poppy's an amazing cook."

Next Meagan said "I'm thankful for my amazingly sweet boyfriend Jacob and amazing friends like you guys!" 

Cordelia spoke up next "I'm thankful for having met Quincy and being able to get to know him and his friends and making those friends my friends." 

Next Quincey stood and spoke "I'm thankful for signing with this company and having wonderful miss editor Poppylan to help me. I'm also thankful for each and everyone of you, especially my sugar plum."

Then he sat and everyone looked to the last in line. Last in line was Tora, who in question, took a moment to gather his thoughts. 

"I'm uh thankful for Poppy, she's saved me in more ways than one and I love her more than anythin in the world. " Tora said while looking at Poppy a small smile gracing his face. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
